


Cake Boss

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dominant Obi-Wan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fatherhood, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, babysitter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babysitting Luminara Kenobi is the easiest job in the world. She's sweet, adorable, cute, and is an angel. Her father, on the other hand, is a man made to screw you over. Which is literally what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Cubs, warning, this is super NSFW. Like, explicit sex, porn with plot level NSFW. Be wary for me, and if you're not interested in daddy kinks, do not read! As always, I love my cubs for sending me these things, and I hope you guys like it. It turned into 11 pages of pure, unadulterated smut.

“Daddy! Y/N is here!” Luminara screams, holding the door open for you.

Laughing, you pick up the five year old and kiss her nose. She giggles, wiggling in your arms, trying to get away from your kisses as you plant them all over her face. Placing her hands on your cheeks, she manages to push your face away, face red as she takes deep breaths.

“Nice to see you two are getting along. There’s leftovers in the fridge, but if you want to make something, you know the drill,” Obi-Wan states, drying his hands with the dishrag.

You turn to look at him, pushing down all the emotions that welled up when you saw him. While you’ve only been babysitting Luminara for a few months, it never proved to quell the feelings you had for her father. Who could blame you? He was handsome, smart, and _so_ sweet to his daughter. It actually hurt sometimes to see them together because of how much love there was. Smiling, you nod your head, turning back to Luminara, not noticing Obi-Wan staring longingly at the scene.

He’d be lying if he said he had never been interested in you. Ever since the second week of having you babysit Lumi, it was evident that there was more he liked of you than just the way you made his daughter happy. Not even his past wife had had the kind of effect on him that you had. Shaking his head, he goes to put the rag back on the oven door handle.

“’Course I do, Obi! It’s not like I’ve been doing this job for almost a half year now. Lu, sweetheart, how about you go and root around in the living room for your favorite CD’s, and then we can turn those on while I make dinner?” you ask, watching her eyes light up.

She looked so much like Obi-Wan, which really got to you every time you babysat her. How was it that she was fifty percent whomever her mother was and fifty percent her father, but looked like an exact replica of him? Her eyes were just as blue as his, and the strawberry blonde locks and lashes matched his to a T. It didn’t help that she had his attitude too, which meant you sometimes had to remind her that the words she used were a bit too large for kids her age. Or weren’t appropriate.

Luminara nods, wiggling around until you set her down. She runs into the living room, and you straighten up, jumping when you turn to find Obi-Wan standing right in front of you. Opening your mouth to apologize, he shakes his head, chuckling as he pulls on his coat and maneuvers his way around you. Pausing as he grabs his keys from the line of hooks on the wall, he turns and moves back towards you. His face was set in a somewhat stern look, and your heart skipped a beat.

_Calm Y/N, just be calm. This is not one of your dreams. This is not the part where he takes your face in his hands and kisses you passionately and confesses he’s in love with you. Don’t imagine how it would feel, or how he’d pull you closer until there was no space between you two. Definitely don’t imagine him taking you upstairs, or even just laying you out on the couch and having his way with you with those damn glasses on and his fucking beard and-_

“There’s some wine hidden in the lower cabinet near the ingredients for a cake. You can have the wine, but I know Lumi would love the cake. Have a nice night Y/N,” he whispers, winking as he heads back to the door.

You nod, waving him out as Luminara tells him she loves him from the living room. The door closes and you exhale, sliding against the wall closest to you. This job was going to kill you if he kept doing things like that. A hand tugs at yours, making you look down at Lu, who smiles and raises her arms up, wanting you to hold her.

Grabbing the five year old around the waist, you put her on your hip. “What do you want for dinner, Lu? I heard there was a special dessert option!”

She gasps, smile splitting her face in half. “I want some of the leftovers so we can have dessert super quick! I don’t wanna waste any time.”

You tap her nose, taking her into the kitchen and sitting her at the dining room table.

“That’s a smart girl right there. Let’s see what daddy made for leftovers,” you say, searching through the fridge.

* * *

 

Obi-Wan returns home, tired and drained, to squealing and laughter in the kitchen. Some music that Luminara likes is playing in the background, but he doesn’t much focus on that as he makes his way into the kitchen. A smile pulls on his face when he sees you two, shoulder propping him up against the doorframe.

Lu is dancing around, licking the spoon that you had given her, as you finish pouring the cake batter into the pan on top of the counter. She’s got a smudge of batter on her nose, and you swipe it off with your thumb, licking it off with a laugh. Obi-Wan shifts, propping himself up better and trying to tilt himself so that, if you were to look over, you wouldn’t see the slight bulge in his pants. He shouldn’t be getting turned on by something so innocent.

You wiggle your hips with Lu, dancing to “The Twist”, making the little girl laugh. She tries to do the same, but she’s having some trouble; you lean down to pick her up, placing her on your hip and twisting your hips. She’s being wiggled from side to side by the twisting motions, making Lu giggle; a pealing sound, like tinkling bells in the wind. Obi sighs softly, focusing his attention on his daughter and not the twisting of your hips. Another thing he shouldn’t be so fascinated _or_ turned on by.

The oven timer goes off, and you and Luminara look at each other. Twin smiles take up your faces, heads pressing together in excitement.

“Time for the cake to go in!” you exclaim, setting her down and wagging you finger when she tries to get closer to see. “No sweetheart, you can’t be close like that. You stay right there while I put this in the oven, I don’t want you getting hurt. Understood?”

Luminara nods, finishing up with the spoon and sneaking looks when she could get around you. He’s amazed that she doesn’t step closer, because she had a habit of doing that even after he’s told her not to. Instead, she stays right where you said, just tilting her little body to get better angles. Obi-Wan is doing something similar, but only to get a better view of your ass as you bend to put the cake in the oven.

Standing back up, you snap the oven door shut and set the timer. Turning to face Lu, you pick her up, letting her drop the spoon into the soapy dish water. Once she’s back down on the floor, she runs into the dining room, coloring books and crayons splayed out on the top of it. Obi-Wan takes that as his chance to become known, stepping into the kitchen and clearing his throat. You glance over your shoulder from the sink, a smile on your face.

“Hey Obi! We just put the cake in, so if you’re willing to wait, you can help ice it afterwards,” you offer, turning back to the dishes.

“I’d love nothing more. Lumi, were you good for Y/N? Didn’t cause any trouble?” Obi-Wan asks, walking over to his daughter and kissing her head.

She shakes her head, the strands of hair that weren’t braided back brushing her cheeks. “Nope! I was an _angel_. Right, Y/N?”

You snort, but nod your head, finishing up the dishes and letting out the water. Glancing at the clock, your eyes widen. “Perfect angel. Which actually reminds me, it’s getting close to your bedtime Lu. You need to get on upstairs and into your pajamas. Don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

“But Y/NNNN! I want to have cake!” she whines, pouting, blue eyes growing wide as she gives you the infamous puppy dog look.

Shaking your head, you move past Obi and pick her up from the chair. “None of that tonight. The cake will be there tomorrow when I come back to babysit again. Now, get upstairs and get ready for bed. Your daddy and I will frost it before I leave and stick it on the counter.”

You’re too focused on Luminara to notice the way Obi-Wan stiffens at you saying ‘daddy’. Luminara called him that all the time, so he didn’t understand why _you_ saying it sent a rush of pleasure through him. With a sigh, she nods, unhappily accepting your kiss to her cheek before you set her down. She scampers off upstairs, leaving you and her father alone. Turning to face Obi-Wan, you frown at the tense stance he’s in.

“You alright there, Obi? Don’t tell me you’re going into cardiac arrest. I might actually have a reason to call 911 tonight if that’s the case,” you say, poking at his chest with your finger.

He swallows, shaking his head and relaxing. No need to get himself so worked up over something that was nothing. At your nod, he lets you handle the coloring books and toys, going upstairs to make sure Luminara was getting ready for bed. She’s brushing her teeth when Obi-Wan pops his head into her bathroom. She was growing up a lot faster than Obi-Wan had thought, even at five. It reminded him so much of himself.

Spitting out the toothpaste in her mouth, she rinses and hops down from the stepping stool she used to get up to the height of the counter. Obi-Wan picks her up when she reaches for him, letting her place her head on his shoulder. She’s falling asleep in his arms, and he smiles to himself, happy to have been giving the blessing of his daughter.

Once she’s tucked in and kissed on the head, he turns on her night light and turns off the overhead one on his way out. The door clicks shut behind him at the same time that the timer on the oven goes off, making him rush down the stairs, slowing once he’s reached the kitchen entryway. It’s not like he was rushing to see you getting the cake out of the oven. Preposterous. Not…at _all_ what he’s doing as he stares at you.

You’re taking the cake out of the oven, straightening up and setting it down before you stretch yourself out. Taking care of a five year old for most of the day was a tiring job in itself, and you were thankful for the weekend, or else you might have cried. He watches your back arch, pushing your chest out and accentuating every inch of yourself. With a sigh, you let your hands drop, going to grab the frosting from the cabinet.

“Don’t you have to let that cool first?” Obi-Wan asks, making you jump, almost dropping the two containers of frosting in hand.

Setting one down near the cake, you raise a brow. Holding the other one up, you snatch two spoons from the silverware drawer, brandishing them like weapons. “Well yeah, but I found the second frosting container, and I don’t see why _we_ can’t have anything sweet tonight.”

The cheeky grin you get as he takes a spoon from you makes your heart race, but you push the feelings aside. He just thought the joke was funny, nothing more, nothing less. Sitting with him at the dining room table, you pry open the container of frosting, setting it between the two of you. He raises a brow, removing his glasses and moving to grab some when your spoon smacks against his, blocking him. His head tilts up to look at your, a smirk on your face.

“What? You think you’re just going to eat it and not converse with me? No sir, that’s not how this goes down in Y/N’s household. We ask questions, and after each answer, you get a spoonful. We do this until we either get sick, run out of questions, or the frosting is all gone. I start,” you command.

His eyebrows both raise, but Obi-Wan agrees to your rules, pulling his spoon back and waving it at you in way to tell you to ask the question.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

He takes a spoonful, eating it and sighing in satisfaction. You roll your eyes, propping your elbow on the table and looking at him.

“What’s your job when you’re not babysitting?”

“I work at a local ice cream parlor. It pays well, we get lots of kids and families coming in, and I love the atmosphere,” you answer, taking a spoonful and licking the frosting off, sucking on the end to get all of it off.

You glance up to see him staring, and you release the spoon from your mouth, a confused look on your face. “Problem?”

“Nope.” He takes another spoonful and you gasp.

“Hey! That’s a cheap shot! I wasn’t asking as a part of the game!” you whine, making him chuckle.

“Darling, you said the game was to _ask_ and _answer_ questions. You did, therefore it’s my turn,” he explains. You scowl at the fact that he found a loophole in your game, but nod your head at him.

The innocent questions go on for a while, until you’re halfway through the container and it’s starting to become difficult not to ask more personal questions. There really aren’t any other ones to ask. Licking off your spoon, you swallow and point at him with it.

“You’re not married, and I’m not asking about your wife, but I have a pretty personal question. How long has it been since you’ve had sex?”

Obi-Wan almost chokes on air with how sharply he inhales. Coughing, he stares at you as if you were insane, but the look you give him shows you aren’t kidding or backing down. He straightens up, rubbing at his neck. His ears are turning pink, and that’s the only way you can tell that he’s embarrassed.

“I’m not entirely sure that’s something I can speak with you about. It’s not professional,” he declares.

Raising a brow, you wave your hand at the situation right now. “And this is? Listen Obi-Wan, it’s fine if you don’t want to answer, but that means you forfeit, and _I_ get the rest of the container and _you_ frost the cake alone.”

He scoffs, glaring at you. “It’s been about two years.” No more is stated as he takes his spoonful of frosting, sitting back in his seat and smirking as he sucks on the spoon.

With a _pop_ , he releases it from his mouth, making your ears tint a light pink. _Now who’s the embarrassed one?_

“Any kinks?”

Your blush disappears, eyebrows shooting to your hairline as your eyes widen. Your mouth opens and closes like a fish gasping for air until you finally manage to regain your composure. Biting on your bottom lip, you think about the worst case scenario of telling your – technical – employer your kinks, but come down to the fact that it’s just a game. It’s not like either of you are going to be doing anything.

“I have a thing for biting, and really light bondage. And…a daddy kink,” you mumble the last part, going to scoop up some frosting, but being blocked by Obi-Wan’s spoon.

“Sorry, what was that last part?” he inquires, tilting his head towards you.

“I answered your question, so you can’t ask anymore, and I don’t have to repeat myself,” you hiss, feeling something close to embarrassment and rage curling in your stomach.

Obi-Wan tuts, wagging his spoon in front of your face. “No, the rules are very clear. You answer my question, and while I realize I already asked, you did not completely tell me. You said more and I neglected to hear it. Repeat yourself or you forfeit.”

“That’s not how the game _works_ ,” you manage to get out between clenched teeth.

His eyes darken when you try to get to the frosting again, and he pulls it away, putting the lid back on. You open your mouth to protest when he puts it on the counter, turning your chair towards him as he stands over you. You hadn’t even realized how tall he was until now, and you have to tilt your head up to look at him. Your brain tells you that this is dangerous, whatever he’s playing at, but your body won’t move, and you can’t stop yourself from reaching out for him.

Obi-Wan grasps your wrists in one hand, head dipping, his hair falling into his eyes. He brings his free hand to your cheek, fingers dragging over your skin, moving down your neck and pausing at your collarbone.

“I want you to tell me what you said. If you continue to disobey me, I’ll have to punish you,” he murmurs, breath playing over your face.

You inhale, the commanding tone of his voice causing pleasure to pool in your nether regions. Swallowing around the lump in your throat, you think _what harm could it do_ and refuse him what he wants.

“Like I said, that’s not how the game works,” you whisper, eyes locked on his.

Obi-Wan tuts again, shaking his head and straightening up, your wrists still in his hand. He grabs his glasses from the table, sliding them on and brushing his hair back. Tugging on your wrists, he gets you up onto your feet, your body close to his. Warmth radiates off him, and you’re tempted to lean into him, just to feel it for a minute. You’re snapped out of that thought when Obi-Wan begins to talk again.

“It seems you’re just going to be a petulant child. I suppose I’ll have to teach you a lesson, but not until we’ve frosted this cake. Luminara will be very displeased to find it incomplete when she comes downstairs tomorrow,” Obi-Wan drawls, seeming bored with it all.

You gawk at him, following as he leads you over to the cake and opens the container of frosting that hadn’t been used. Handing you a butter knife, he places the container by your side, stepping around you to press his front to your back. You have to choke back a moan at the feeling of him pressing against you, his right hand placed over yours, left taking a place on your hip.

The bulge in his pants seems to have only grown more prominent, and he doesn’t let that fact escape you. Rubbing his straining cock against your ass, he lets his lips tease the place where your jaw and neck merge, breath in your ear. “Come on then, it’s not going to frost itself. Or are you going to let Luminara be disappointed in the morning?”

You don’t get the chance to respond, his point punctuated by the press of his hips into your ass. With shaking hands, you attempt to frost the cake, feeling his left hand slip under your shirt, sliding over your stomach. The warmth is fine, until he’s running the pads of his fingers over your sensitive sides, making you jerk away from his touch.

“Ah, ah, ah. None of that, you’ve got to finish this. Do you need me to help you, little one?” he teases, nipping at the shell of your ear.

Nodding slowly, you feel his right hand hold yours tighter, firm and stable as he scoops out frosting and starts to properly frost the cake. His left hand is trailing up your stomach, pressing to the underside of your bra, making you shiver. Just as you’ve started to breathe normally and get a handle of the situation, he throws you for a loop. His hand grabs your left breast, making you gasp as he squeezes. His thumb presses to your nipple through the fabric, your teeth sinking into your bottom lip.

Your initial response is to arch into it, but he’s got you pinned against the oven, so all you can do is whimper and wiggle to find some sort of medium. Obi-Wan removes his hand as soon as you start trying to gain control, letting it slide away. You let out a soft whine, but he doesn’t respond, focusing on the cake. This was more painful than anything you had ever been through sexually, and you had gone almost a solid half a year with a massive dry spell no matter _what_ you did.

“Obi-“

“Shush. I’m concentrating on finishing this cake for Luminara. With how much my daughter means to you, I’d think you’d be doing the same. You treat her like she’s your own child. Imagine how sad she would be to know you didn’t even _try_ to frost this on your own,” he chastises.

You feel a bit of rage building up, and you jerk your hand from his grasp, going back to frosting the cake by yourself in complete silence. Obi-Wan just smirks, kissing down your neck, leaving behind small marks that would be gone before you were finished with the cake. He’s dissatisfied with the reaction he’s getting from you, so Obi-Wan decides to ruffle your feathers.

His left hand slowly slides down past your jeans, his fingers deftly unbuttoning your jeans to allow him access. With little difficulty, he’s got his hands in your panties, fingers sliding over your clit briefly. It makes your spine straighten, and he grins, knowing he’s got you. The shivering of your arms starts again, and he notices that the cake is about halfway done. _This could be promising._

“You’ve just got a little more to finish frosting darling. Think you can do that as I-“ he sinks a finger into you, curling it towards the front, searching for that sweet spot. “-return some favors for everything you’ve done for me and my daughter?”

Your breath comes in a raspy moan, head tilting back onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He shakes his head, pushing you back up. “None of that. If you can’t finish it before you start to feel like you might come, then I won’t let _you_ finish, understood?”

Nodding frantically, you get back to it, fighting the urge to turn to jelly when he curls another finger into you. It’s when his thumb is added to the mix that you start to lose your composure; eyes fluttering closed as your left hand aches to put down the container and grip his wrist. Obi-Wan chuckles, kissing your jaw, whispering you weren’t doing what you were supposed to be doing.

Struggling to stay on task, you feel your high coming on fast, but you’ve still got the end closest to the pan to finish, and you almost sob when he notices and pulls his hand away. Tears push at the backs of your eyes, but you refuse to let them come out as you finish frosting the cake and wrap it so that it won’t dry out. Obi-Wan waits until you’ve turned to look at him to suck off his fingers, making such lewd noises that you feel yourself breaking.

“You _might_ just be sweeter than all that frosting and the cake combined. Mmm, too bad that you couldn’t finish in time,” he sighs, shaking his head.

You button up your jeans, face red as you fight the urge to cry. He had gotten you _so close_ to the release you had been dying for for nearly six months, and he left you high and dry. Obi-Wan raises a brow as you stalk past him, grabbing your coat on your way by the closet. You’ve just grabbed your keys when you’re spun around, Obi-Wan glowering down at you.

“I’m sorry, did I say you could leave yet?”

His voice is deep, rougher than usual, and it sends heat coiling in your stomach. Rather than shake your head and give in, you return the glare, pushing him back and turning to grab the doorknob. You don’t get the chance to turn it, the keys in your hand plucked from your fingers and put back on the hanger, hands returning to grab you around the waist and pick you up, tossing you over Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“Put me down! This isn’t some game you _idiot_! I…I don’t…I can’t…” your voice trails off, Obi-Wan growing stiff under you. Gently setting you down, he rubs at his face.

He takes a step back, eyes on his feet as he takes a breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t take into consideration how you must feel. If this…if I crossed your lines in the kitchen or here, I can completely understand you filing a report and quitting. I never intended to…I should have asked first, not just…”

“Obi-Wan, would you shut up _please_?” His eyes raise to where you’re standing on the bottom step of the stairs, eyes watery. “I’m not angry because you touched me, or because you were so in control or anything like that. I’m angry because I haven’t been able to have an orgasm in almost six months now, and I’ve been _dying_ for it, and you just teased me to the breaking point and _left me there_. _That’s_ why I’m angry.”

Stepping down to get closer to him, you pull at his shirt collar, dragging him down to you so that your lips can brush his. “If you can get me off, then I will most definitely let you get the chance to do whatever you want.”

Obi-Wan groans, grasping the back of your head and pulling you into him, kissing you deeply. Tapping your thigh, you get the message and jump up, his hands gripping your thighs as your wrap your legs around his middle. Neither of you let up on the kiss, carefully making your way to his room, his feet steady despite his lack of vision. Falling onto his bed, you shiver when he bites down on your neck.

“What were the kinks you had? Biting, light bondage and…oh, right,” he smirks down at you, placing his glasses on the bedside table. “Daddy. Does my little girl want me to make her feel good? Fix that dry spell of hers?”

You whimper, turning into the hand on your cheek, sucking his thumb into your mouth and nodding. Obi-Wan inhales sharply through his nose, pulling his hand back and kissing your roughly, his hands moving to your waist as he pushes your jeans and panties off. Pulling back from the kiss, he groans at the look you’re giving him; wide eyed and mouth hanging open just a little, you look like he’s going eat you.

Which he was about to, so he supposes that he wasn’t the only one ready for it. Obi-Wan nips your bottom lip, sliding down your body, swatting your hands away and pointing at the headboard when you try to grab his hair. You let out a sound of confusion, so he elaborates.

“Hands up there, no touching me. Shirt stays on, and you can only call me daddy, understood?” You don’t respond, and Obi-Wan smacks your thigh, making you shiver. Your hands fly to the headboard as you nod frantically, whispering yes daddy.

He suppresses the urge to growl in satisfaction, trailing open mouthed kisses down your body until he reaches the place where you need him most. Exhaling against your cunt, he smirks when you raise your hips, a whimper falling from your mouth. “Aww, is daddy’s girl needy? Looks like she’s dripping for him.”

“Yes. Yes daddy…I…I need-need you. P-ple-agh!” Your words are cut off as he lets his pointer finger rub a slow circle on your clit. The pants he gets in response make Obi-Wan smirk, his fingers sliding between your folds, parting them so he can see all of you.

“Oh dear. You poor thing, you’re so wet. I’m sorry daddy has been so neglectful lately. I guess I’m going to have to change that, aren’t I?” he whispers, pressing a kiss to your clit, hearing your choked off gasp.

By the time he finally sinks a finger into you, you’re about to explode, hips rising only to be pushed down by his forearm over them. Obi-Wan teases you for a bit, sliding two more fingers in and curling them _right_ into that spot that has your eyes rolling back, a smile on his face. Just as you’re thinking there can’t _possibly_ be anymore he could do, you feel his mouth on your clit, and you shudder.

His lips wrap around it, sucking lightly at first until you’re practically sobbing for him to let you come, begging like a proper mess. Obi-Wan grins, letting his tongue brush against the bundle of nerves as he curls his fingers a little harder against that spot, rubbing against it. You fight off the scream that’s beginning to build up, remembering that Luminara is sleeping. He’s started sucking harder on your clit when you can’t handle it, feeling your high reaching the point of no return. Your hands fly down to grab his hair, trying to pull him closer, only for Obi-Wan to immediately stop, pulling away completely.

“ _No!_ ” you sob, reaching blindly for that release. When he doesn’t return, you decide you’ve got to do it yourself, hands sliding down to touch yourself. Before you can get back to that feeling of bliss, your wrists are brought together, wrapped with a tie that’s then knotted to the headboard. Obi-Wan tugs to make sure that it’s sturdy before looking back at you, eyes dark.

“I told you not to touch. I told you to keep your hands right there, and you disobeyed me. That’s why you don’t get the release that you want. We’re going to sit here until you’ve calmed down, and then I’m going to have my way with you. I’ll decide if you deserve to come then,” he growls, a hand swatting at your thigh.

You want to sob from the fact that he’s doing this to you. Wiggling to find some kind of release, you rub your thighs together, earning another smack, making you whimper and stop. Obi-Wan waits patiently, watching your face return to its normal color – though it’s faintly tinted pink – before he stands and begins to strip. If you weren’t going to cry before, you might now, seeing all that skin for the first time in your life.

He’s all lean muscles, the happy trail on his stomach making you shiver as you follow it to the actual pièce de résistance. Your mouth is watering as soon as you see it, and you have to close your eyes to stop yourself from staring too long. Surely you’d go blind from the beauty of it. Cracking one eye open, you see Obi-Wan is searching in the dresser by his mirror, which gives you clear view to a few things.

One is yourself, splayed out with your arms above your head, legs spread wide and shirt still on; a proper mess. The second is Obi-Wan’s ass, which you’re certain was sculpted by one of the Italian Renaissance masters, it’s _that_ perfect. The third and _final_ thing is his cock, which is erect and red and dripping pre-come. That image alone has you rubbing your thighs together for friction again, earning a smack from Obi when he sees what you’re doing.

“Quit that. I just have to find a condom. Fucking- I must have put them in the bathroom, but I can’t go out there like this. Unless you’ve got some, it looks like this little adventure might have to stop here,” he confesses.

You shake your head, Obi-Wan taking it as a no to having condoms, to which he nods and leans down to pick up your clothes. Kicking your feet to gain his attention, you sigh. “I’m on birth control, so it’s fine. Just please, _please_ don’t leave me so horny and with this image in my head, or I might never be able to come back to this house again,” you plead, toes wiggling as you try to get him to come over to you.

His eyebrow raises, but he climbs onto the bed, knees bracketing your thighs while his hands are on either side of your head. “You’re sure you took it? I don’t want you saying that just so we can satisfy ourselves and then find out you didn’t and I knocked you up. Heaven knows the scandal that will create.”

You whine, lifting your head to kiss him, only managing to get his chin. With a sigh of defeat, you lay your head back and groan. “I’m sure. Just fuck me. Please.”

The smile grows on his face again as he leans down to kiss at your throat, earning a whimper from you as his beard drags against you beard-burned skin. “That’s not how you ask daddy, little girl. Say it properly and then maybe I will,” he teases, pushing your shirt up over your breasts.

His hands rub over your bra for a while, undoing the clip and pushing that aside as well, leaving you with a bra and tank top underneath your arms. Wiggling your hips, you manage to raise them and rub against him, both of you letting out tiny moans. He shoves your hips back down, shaking his head.

“Say it.”

A finger teases your clit, shocks of pleasure racing through your veins. “Please daddy, fuck me! Please, please I’ve been so good. Please, just fuck me already!”

The begging is enough, as Obi-Wan kisses you passionately, hand gripping your hip as he pushes in completely. You moan into the kiss, a sob mixed in at the stretch that came with having someone completely inside you after so long. He pulls back for air, leaving kisses on your neck and cheeks, sighing when you hook a leg over his hip. Tilting your head back, you whisper to go ahead, his lips pressing to your temple as he pulls out and pushes back in.

“Oh…g- _god_!” Your eyes roll back once he’s gotten comfortable with your body, his hands gripping your hips tightly as he slams into you. No other sound can be heard other than the slapping of skin and your frequent begging, your hands tugging to try and touch him. _Fucking goddamn tie. I need to remember this._

Obi-Wan slows when you’re nearing your high, making you sob. He grins, teasing your g-spot with the head of his cock as he looms over you. “I didn’t say you could come yet.”

“PLEASE. Please Obi…daddy…I…I can’t-“ you sob again, feeling him barely brushing that spot in you, your body too weak to fight him over this. Obi-Wan pauses, kissing your cheek.

“What color?”

“Red. If you stop, I might not…I might not be able to handle it,” you confess, shaking in his arms.

Obi-Wan nods, kissing your forehead and then your nose, ending with your lips. He picks up his pace again, groaning into your mouth, his cock twitching inside you. Gasping, you arch into him, so damn close that you can feel your toes curling in anticipation of sweet release.

The sound of your lips separating is filthy, but you couldn’t care less as you stare at him. “ _Please._ ”

“Let go darling.”

You come with a scream, hips meeting his as lights dance behind your eyes. It’s more than just a sweet release, it’s like a dam breaking. Your body seizes up, clenching around him so tight that Obi-Wan can’t handle it and goes still, groaning into your neck as he spills out inside you. Shaking from the after effects, you barely notice Obi-Wan untying your wrists and tossing away the tie. His lips press kisses to the marks there, and he spends the time taking off your bra and shirt, throwing one of his large t-shirts over your form.

Finally, you come to as the cold wash cloth is pressed to your heated skin, wiping away the excess fluid that was spilling from you. Your nose crinkles, and you make a disgusted noise, making Obi-Wan chuckle as he finishes up and tosses the rag into the laundry hamper. Climbing into bed alongside you, he curls his arm around your waist, pulling you back against him. He’s put on boxers, and he helps you shimmy into some of his own before settling in to sleep.

Your breath is evening out by the time Obi-Wan finally speaks, his lips brushing over the marks on your neck. “I liked that. We should do it again sometime.”

Laughing softly, you nod your head, feeling sleep seeping into your brain. “Mmm, me too, but I might be too sore to do it again tomorrow. How about next weekend? I get to be in charge though,” you whisper, falling asleep as you hold his hand over your stomach.

Obi-Wan smiles, telling you okay and pressing into your back. Wrapped in his arms, satisfied and happy, you couldn’t imagine yourself anywhere else. Though you know you’re going to be sore in the morning.


End file.
